


2x2n番外：寻物启事和失物招领

by Kornblume, RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 二乘二的N次方 - 番外系列 [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 2x2n, Chinese Language, F/M, Kuso, M/M, Multi, Sherlock Holmes Prowl, moP, 二乘二的N次方 - 番外, 信息量巨大の盒饭, 半拟人, 失物招领, 寻物启事, 文青, 本番外发生于内战期间, 条子有双发现真相的光镜, 福尔摩斯条, 群像, 迷の盒饭
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 和AM聊天时扯出来的脑洞，again（。【梗概】不同特警队的公示板都有不同特色。公示板上总能发现很多隐藏信息。但未必推理出的每条信息都能让人那么高兴。Those messages on the notice board always involve secrets. But Prowl'd better not to reveal them sometimes. :)





	2x2n番外：寻物启事和失物招领

新水晶城的公示栏，曾经是个公示栏。

然而不知道从什么时候开始，被各种乱七八糟的涂鸦、檀木、版聊盖住了一切。

 

“抗议食堂取消土豆烧胡萝卜！”

“同抗议！顺便炒青菜涨价太过分了！”

“办公室的暖气坏了怎么还不来修，后勤部的人都打LOL去了吗！”

“我要暖气！我要暖气！”

“山上的朋友你们好吗！小卖部的面包怎么又涨价了！”

 

以及各种失物招领寻物启事。

 

【寻物启事】

“本人今日上午在食堂遗失一条军绿底色滚黑边针织开衫，左胸口处别有一枚精致的树叶状胸针，请拾到的同事联系我，感谢，有报酬。QQ：XXXXXXX 通讯号XXXX”

【失物招领】

“上午在食堂捡到一件草皮色毛衣，搁财务室门口凳子上了自己来拿。”

 

贴条上的内容往往不会是结束，因为底下通常还会有生动丰富的后续评论：

——财务室你们也忒暴力了！！！我那件开衫很贵的！！！你们揉成那样扔凳子上我芯在滴血！！！

——哦，下回我们捡到丢食堂垃圾桶。

 

“有病”这种病是全宇宙的通病，看似让人只敢远观不可亵玩、如光明似天使的新水晶城特（nan）警（mo）队尚有如此欢脱逗比的一面，生活在塞星上的那群，又岂有正经的可能？

 

同样的事，同一时间不同地点，还发生在虎子的空指部。

 

【寻物启事】

“耳畔还萦绕着你的声音，掌心还残留着你的气息，然而双眼却寻不见你的踪影。今晨主恒星明媚的光线阻挡不了你奔向自由的心，驱散不了我忧伤的阴影。焦急，无能为力。啊，多么渴望能有人找到你，重新送回到我身边。我独自坐在文化课教室里，回想你我共处的点点滴滴，还深记，那场命中注定的初遇场景……（以下略去千字）”

 

然而并没有【失物招领】。

只有红总在寻物启事下回复的一行字：

“TC！！限你5分钟内把狗从食堂门口带回去！！！”

 

与新水晶城失物招领的简单粗暴、狂派空指部寻物启事的长篇累牍相比，博派基地这边是反着来的。

 

【寻物启事】

“本人于下午在行政楼门口丢了一把黑雨伞，拾到者请联系XXXXXX”

【失物招领】

“下午在行政楼门口捡到一把纯黑色有暗纹的折叠式黑色雨伞，通过手柄部分磨损的位置看来，该伞主人应该是左手惯用者，通过雨伞的牌子看来，该伞主人应该是个比较闷骚的壕。所以，幻影，你的伞丢了，到情报室来拿。”

底下留言——

蓝霹雳：卧槽，长官，你这是破案还是找失主啊！

爵士：Paw最近你是不是又在看福尔摩斯了？

幻影：………………一把雨伞而已啊长官[笑cry]

 

很多轮子在看了这则失物招领后，除了深深膜拜，都不约而同感到后脖子一凉。

警车的职业病在专业人士看来，已属于病入膏肓晚期中的晚期，完全不需要任何治疗。

但这种职业病“也挺好的”。

比方说更多的轮子在膜拜惊讶不寒而栗之余，热衷于在条子发布的失物招领里发现很多华点。

谁谁谁的癖好，谁谁谁的小习惯，谁谁谁跟谁谁谁有那么点恋爱的酸臭味了……通过条子的失物招领，几乎都能分析出来。

这么想想，也许失主才是更加不寒而栗的那个呢。

 

不过有一回比较惊悚，条子贴出来的失物招领意外的简单：

“三楼走廊捡到一盒杜X斯，失主自动认领。”

看到这则失物招领后，整个轮子基地都吓傻了。

 

过了一天之后，这个失物招领变成了：

“三楼走廊捡到一盒杜X斯，放在行政总长官办公室了，失主自动认领。

“PS：我已经告诉长官失主是谁了。”

 

最后又过了一天，擎天柱亲自打了一条失物招领：

“补天士，来拿你的杜X斯。”

 

补天逗儿哭着去拿了。

回来之后感觉想死。

 

其实补天士买杜X斯，是因为他和弹簧在看到网上有人用套套吹气球，觉得挺有意思，于是俩逗比也想要玩一下。

但显然，广大群众是不会放过他的。

“卧槽逗儿你带着杜X斯是要干嘛！”

“早看出逗儿跟弹簧有一腿。”

“不不不，应该是跟RC成了？”

“……救命信息量好大！”

这事儿沸沸扬扬了好一阵，在人民群众不遗余力的八卦传播下，就连远在外地的飞过山都听说了。

忍无可忍的补天逗儿绷断了最后一条名为“理智”的电路，拍案而起解释吼：特么劳资还是初机好吗！！！！！！！！！！！！

众：……………………

“也就是说没成。”

“RC就不说了，连弹簧都嫌弃……”

“所以这是自暴自弃准备去猎艳了吗？”

“楼上，别说这么直白。”

总觉得八点越跑越偏了。

 

后来爵士问警车怎么知道这个是补天逗儿的？

条子淡定地打开缤纷塞博坦，指着那条逗儿转发AT弹簧的，关于用TT吹气球的PO，说，喏，就这样咯。

 

提问：为什么条子总能捡到各种东西？

因为条子有一双锐利的眼睛。

 

不过偶尔也会有情报长官无法一眼就看出来的东西。

比方说，关于MOP谈恋爱的事。

这本属于究极机密，两派首领都隐藏得很好，另一方面，警车也压根就不会想到这俩位会搭上了走一块儿。

就连号称“没有什么不知道”的狂派情报官声波，也是在无意中才发现的。

显然，两边的情报长官在发现这个秘密之后都震惊了。

 

警车是略晚于声波发现这个秘密的。

起因是他捡到一个饭盒。

当时饭盒被放在和行政总长官办公室同层的安全通道垃圾桶边，四平八稳地被摆在一堆杂乱的纸箱上，很惹眼。

饭盒还是全新的，压根没动过，警车好奇打开后发现菜式丰富色香味俱全，而且还是热的。

条子左看右看，这盒饭手艺绝壁属于高水准，但又不像柱砸或者通二做的，因为里面有甜食。

又根据饭盒被遗弃的位置以及摆放手法推断，这绝壁就是通二扔的。

通二的午饭来源通常有二：一是他自己，一是他哥。

但通二压根就不会扔他哥或者自己做的饭。

线索和推断归总到一起，也就是说，这盒饭只可能是别人给的行政总长官，然后行政总长官又给了通二的。

又有谁会没事给行政总长官送饭？

条子看着里面的甜食，甜食……

但是，通常虎子看到擎天柱都巴不得赶紧闪人绕道走，没人有那么大的胆敢直面柱子——哦不，有一个。而且能让擎天柱收下什么东西的，也就只有那一个绝非普通的虎子……

条子越想越越西斯空寂。

最后，他感觉自己的眼眶突然湿润了。

 

当晚回去后，条子对爵士说：JAZZ，我以后都不想再捡东西了。

爵士：？！？？！！？！！！

 

至于盒饭的那条失物招领，条子始终都没再发出。

 

—END—

 

 


End file.
